


Odd

by DaisyDoo



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Cedar is underrated, Daring is barely in this but I thought I’d add him anyway, F/F, I still can’t name things, I’m also still working on Old friends, This ship is underrated, Trans Character, Trans women, Transphobia, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDoo/pseuds/DaisyDoo
Summary: Cedar Wood was odd.Or at least she felt odd.
Relationships: Cerise Hood/Cedar Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Odd

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains transphobia, and deadnaming if that’s triggering to you then please don’t read this! Your health is more important

Cedar Wood was an odd.   
  
Or at least she felt odd. 

Firstly she was cursed by the Blue Fairy to never lie, and kids usually didn’t want to play with her on the playground because even if Cedar didn’t mean to, she could be a tad mean. 

And she was made out of wood. And she’d give children splinters if they tried to touch her. Other kids questioned if she even had feelings. 

But Cedar was still alive and breathing, she could feel emotions. Just not in the usual way.   
  
The kids at her school didn’t care about that though. 

Another thing that other kids found odd about her was that she wasn’t made a girl. She was originally, Birch Wood. The next Pinocchio. As all of the Pinocchio’s before her had been boys.   
  
But Cedar had never felt like a boy. She didn’t like being called a boy. She didn’t like having to hang out with the boys, or have people call her “Birch”.

She wanted to be a girl. 

And finally Cedar broke down to her father about this begging him to tell her what was happening, for him to help her. 

And Cedars father didn’t say anything. He simply told her to go to bed and that he’d take care of it. 

And when Cedar woke up she was a girl. She was a girl. She was carved out in a he body she wanted. And she couldn’t thank her father enough. 

But the kids at Cedars school didn’t care. They didn’t understand. Cedar was still Birch to them. And she always would be. 

Cedar hated it. 

So in her Senior year of high school Cedars father scrounged up enough money for Cedar to go to Ever After High. 

Where nobody knew her as Birch Wood. Just Cedar. 

The biggest setback was that Cedar would have to be deprecated from her father. But her father reassured her that they’d meet again. 

And then Cedar met her roommate. Cerise Hood. 

And Cedar might’ve fallen in love on sight. 

Cerise was beautiful, strong, athletic, and funny.   
  
But Cerise was also aloof, and secretive and didn’t trust Cedar. 

But, they still became friends. Best friends even. And Cedar fell in love with Cerise more and more everyday. 

Cedar knew Cerise had a secret though, and Cerise wouldn’t tell her. 

It made sense though, Cedar couldn’t lie. If someone asked about it Cedar wouldn’t be able to cover for her. 

Besides, it’s not like Cedar wasn’t keeping her own secrets. 

And the secrets didn’t stop them from supporting each other. Cedar still went to every track and field game Cerise had, and Cerise still came to all of Cedars talent shows.

And finally at the thronecoming dance, Cedar had decided that she would confess her feelings to Cerise. She had pumped herself enough to tell her. But as she walked up to Cerise to ask her to dance, Cedar realized she was to late. 

Daring Charming had asked her to dance. 

And Cerise accepted. 

If Cedar could cry she would’ve. But she couldn’t. So silently she turned around and went to dance on her own. 

She had lost her chance with Cerise. 

Cedar and Cerise continued to be best friends though. Even if it hurt in Cedars chest that they could never be together. 

Luckily Cerise didn’t seem to notice Cedars anguish and didn’t ask what’s wrong. 

Things went back to normal. With Cedar still silently pining after Cerise, and Cerise not knowing. 

Until someone from Cedars old school saw her. 

And it all began to crumble. 

Cedar wasn’t even sure what had happened, her and Cerise had been walking around bookend and then she heard was someone yelling “Hey Birch!” And her entire body froze. 

She stood there in shock as the person continuously began to call her by her dead name. Cerise looked confused telling him he had the wrong person.   
  
“Nah! This is Birch. I went to school with him before he came him.”

Cerise seemed confused, but before she could put the pieces together Cedar shouted “I-I have to go!” 

And then she ran.

And ran. 

And ran. 

Eventually she found herself back her her and Cerise’s dorm, trying to calm her splinters down. 

It wasn’t long before Cerise caught up with her. 

“Cedar!” Cerise cried finding her friend crumbled up on the floor.

”I’m sorry....” Cedar whispered, not being able to look her friend in the eye. 

“Hey hey....” Cerise said softly pulling her friend into a tight hug.   
  


Cedar held onto Cerise tighter “I should’ve told you about it-t-that I wasn’t m-made a r-real-“ Cerise shook her head “Cedar, don’t apologize. I don’t care about what you were before. You are a women. And you will always be a women.” Cerise then gave a sweet smile “A women that I love.” 

Cedar was then pulled into a kiss. The best kiss she has ever had. 

Cedar then pulled away a confused look on her face “I thought you liked Daring?” Cerise then stared before bursting out in laughter. 

Cedar frowned “Hey! What’s was funny about that!” 

Cerise wiped a tear from her face “I’m a lesbian Cedar.” 

Cedar just stared dumbfounded “What about the dance??” 

Cerise giggled again “Platonic” 

Cedar then got the biggest smile she had ever had and pulled Cerise into another kiss. 

“So you really don’t care?” Cedar said pulling away again. Cerise smiled “not at all. Besides, I’ve-been keeping something from you anyway.” Cedar stared curiously and Cerise explained. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about their secrets. And Cedar was happy. 

Cedar Wood is not odd. 

She is a women. 

A women. Who Cerise Hood loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I wanna do about a lot of the characters in the show since a lot of them don’t have proper backstories. A one about Bunny will also probably come out soon, since it’s been in my drafts for awhile and will get deleted soon.


End file.
